Harry Potter the Wonder Wizard
by Gemwizardknight21
Summary: When Ares massacre the Olympians Zeus changed his plan to sent his, and Hera's last son far into the future so that Ares will not be able to hunt him down. Harry will soon discover that there are threats out there that make Voldemort look like a baby sucking his thumb. Pairing HarryxHarem Multicrossover see inside for more information.


**Harry Potter the Wonder Wizard**

I don't own anything

Harry Potter/DCEU/Marvel/Lucifer/Light How to train your Dragon

**DZ2's 'Wonder Wizard' Challenge: HP/DC/DCEU/JLA/YJ/Other**

**Plot:** Ares was almost responsible for the fall of Olympus, but before the end, Zeus sent his last child to Earth in the hopes of being raised to become the one with the power to vanquish the God of War once and for all. But the child was NOT named Diana Prince...instead, _he_ was named Harry James Potter!

**Rules:** **Light** or Grey Harry

**Powerful Harry or stronger**

When the story starts is up to you

**However, it MUST start with Harry discovering his true identity as the Son of Zeus**

**Instead of being given to the Amazons, Harry was **_**actually**_** given to Lily and James (how is up to you)**

**Harry MUST have magic as well as his godlike abilities**

**As the Son of Zeus, Harry MUST have power over lightning**

**IF you stick to canon and have Lily and James die, Harry CANNOT be raised by the Dursleys or, if he is, he MUST somehow escape Privet Drive before Hogwarts/before Petunia finds him**

**What form Ares takes in a bid to get to Harry, trick him, manipulate him, turn him or just plain kill him is up to you (it doesn't HAVE to be Remus/David Thewlis)**

**Harry CANNOT allow anyone, not even whoever raises him, to dictate how he uses his powers or achieves his destiny**

**How other characters of DC become involved is up to you**

**All pairings are welcome**

**Guidelines: Full Crossovers**

**Other Crossovers apart from/instead of DC (e.g. PJO) Several Marvel Characters like the Asgardians,T'challa and Wakandans,Agent Peggy Carter, Nick Fury,and Villians(I am not very familiar with Dc Villains.) Some Villians will be alter as heroes **

**Super/OP Harry**

**Harry is actually a 'full' god made mortal, but still the Son of Zeus**

**Lily and James survive**

Harry has siblings

**When he discovers his heritage, Harry receives gifts to aid him (e.g. weapons, armour, allies/warriors etc.) Will recieve the Greek part around First year christmas **

**Harry seeks to rebuild Olympus**

**Other divine beings still live and are either friends or foes of Harry's. For sure Rao the Kryptonian Sun god, Bast the Panther Goddess,Most of the Asgardians including Hela,Rama,Lucifer Morningstar,Alcelius,and Hades are Allies of Harry.**

**Other demigods exist on Earth/at Hogwarts, a daughter of Rao who is around Harry's age, Twin daughters of Rama**

**Harry has a 'lightning' or some other sky-based familiar (e.g. thunderbird, thunder-dragon, Raiju/thunderbeast etc.) (He is going to have a Night fury,and a Skrill) **

Slash

**Harems**

**Harry/Multi For sure Hermione,Luna,Barbara Gordon (Batgirl),Padma,Pavarti,Kara Zor-el,and Raven**

**Harry doesn't discover his true identity until **_**after**_** Hogwarts**

**The DC Universe is somehow altered because of Harry (just remember, for one, there's NO Wonder Woman), You will see three changes in this chapter.**

**A prophecy speaks of the Godkiller**

**Forbidden: **Dark or Evil Harry

FemHarry

Harry siding with Voldemort

Harry turning down his heritage

The Dursleys raising Harry for the full ten years pre-Hogwarts

Harry NOT having power over lightning

Diana existing in this story's universe

ANYONE dictating to Harry about using his power, achieving his goals etc.

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

**Troll attack leads to Harry awakening Divine powers,The Divine Alliance against Ares meets,and a new prophecy **

Thunder storms are always a comforting sound to Harry. No matter if it was a nightmare or that fateful Halloween when Voldemort attack that Harry's maternial grandparents died to protect him from Voldemort including seeing his grandmother Margret Evans nee Carter dying in front of him. But Harry knew that it wasn't a time to focusing on the thunderstorm. Not only was there was a troll in the bloody school. A fully grown troll at that matter,and the girl that some how Harry had a connection to didn't know that there was a troll in the school. Harry grab the only first year gryffindor that he could trust an american by the name of Arthur Curry. They headed to the second floor girls bathroom that Hermione Granger was in. They reach there as the troll walked in the room .

"Here you big lug.",said Harry as he throw as piece of broke tile at the troll. The tile hit the troll in the head. It turned around swinging in to Arthur sending him into a wall. The Troll lift it's club. Harry for some reason raise his arms to cover his head.

Harry's mother Lillian 'Lily' Potter nee Evans who is also the professor of Potions of Hogwarts was looking for the troll on the second floor when she heard a loud earth shaking boom as a massive lighting bolt destroyed the wall across from the entrance for the girl bathroom. She gasped as she walked in to what used to be the door frame to see her only child with lighting sparking off of him with the only remains of what use to be a fully grown troll being its severed arms,and feets.

Meanwhile in the heart of the deepest darkest part of the Amazon jungle in a location that no mortal man has been to in over a thousand years a portal open up. From the portal a dark hair man walk out. He was wearing the finest of italian suits. He walked in to what looks like thick grove of trees. The grove of trees was a divine barrier protecting the divine city of several Mesoamerican Pantheons, El Dorado the fabled city of gold. The man continue to walk in the city noticing that several people were already there. They weren't ordinary people. They are gods,and goddesses from every pantheon of Earth,and a couple of gods from various planets that have an interest in Earth. The man enter the main temple. Inside the massive golden chamber was massive square antechamber that the sides went down like a reverse step pyramid. The man walked towards a brown hair young man wearing scrubs with a lab coat overs the scrubs sitting next to a massive black panther and a white gorilla.

"It's good to see you Asclepius, Lady Bast ,and Lord Hanuman.",said the man.

"It is good to see you as well Lord Hades.",said Bast the Panther goddess of Wakanda

"So do you know why we were called here?",asked Hanuman the white gorilla god of Wakanda

"Yes my nephew has awoken his powers. We need to figure out protection as he trains to defeat the Kinslayer Ares the disowned Olympian god of war.",said Hades as the last few gods finish walking or flying in the cases of Quetzcoatal. Ra the Egyptian sun god stood up in the center of the room.

"I know that it has bee a decade since we last met,but the time that we have been waiting for has finally happen. Zeus,and Hera's last son has reawoken his powers.",said the Falcon headed Sun God

"What do you mean reawoken ?",asked Rao the Kryptonian Sun God. He was a bright red color bald human with yellow eyes wearing otherworldly robes He was a recent addition to this groop of gods.

"A decade ago his powers awoken for the first time temporary to reflex a killing curse casted by a mortal wizard who break the most sacred divine law.",said Ra which caused various gods to have angry reactions except for Alcepius who was confused.

"Which law is Ra talking about?",asked Alcepius

"The wizard in question split his soul in multiple pieces. That is an act that not even gods of death allow.",said Bast

"Sky Father Ra, I have a suggestion .",said Hades as he stand up.

"What is your suggestion Last Son of the Titan Lord?",asked Ra which caused Hades to glare at Ra for a second for reminding him of his father Kronos.

"On the Winter Solstice I have more of a free reign to leave the Underworld undetected with out my helm of invisibilty. I will go,and visit him at his mortal family manors. I will work on a training schedule with his mortal family. I do request three volunteers to help make the divine protection ward that should block out Ares. If I do it alone Ares will over come it easily.",said Hades

"I will volunteer.",said an Japanese woman wearing a yellow and red kimono. She is Amaterasu the Japaneses Sun Goddess.

"I will join as well",said Ganesh of the Hindu Pantheon.

"I suggest if any of you have Demigod Children in the United Kingdoms to let them know that Zeus's last son will need protection and training so that he can fight Ares.",suggested Rao who was thinking about his daughter ,and his two remaining legacies. Other gods nodded in agreement. Before Ra begin to bring up other business several god ,and goddesses grab their heads ,and screamed in a unholy fusion of fear and pain.

"What is going on?",shouted Haruman as he beated on his chest.

"I just had a vision of the future. Steppenwolf is coming in four years time.",said an asian man wearing an old chinese imperal clerks outfit. Which caused a massive panic of the various gods until Haruman,and Quetlcoatzal both roar which stopped the panic.

"We have some time,but we will need to figure out what to do.",said Ra

"We need to get at least two armies in order to help slow down Steppenwolf. But one of the two remaining armies that fought Steppenwolf has mutated in such a way that they can't effectively fight Steppenwolf. Also the Amazons may not be so will to help after Ares attempt to use Humanity to enslave them.",said one of the Mayan gods

"I can influence the king of Wakanda to prepare for war.",said Bast with Haruman nodding in agreement.

"I will have my son begin to start preparations for Gorilla City as well.",said Haruman

"What about Asgard? They have an army that is most likely ready for a fight.",said a black hair man wearing a black jacket with a black button up shirt,and black pant.

"The All-father would not provide aid until the punishment of the Thunderer has been lifted.",said the Asgardian representative who was a very large man diffently around the waist with red hair ,and a matching beard with a massive double bladed ax. Suddenly more gods,and goddess began to scream.

"What now?",asked Ra

"Some one is planning to go after the stones of Inifinty.',said an elderly native american goddess which caused even more panic amongst the gods.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staffroom.

"So has the troll remains been take care of?",asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes we took care of what remains of that troll,but I want to know what happen?",asked Professor McGonagall.

"From what I can tell. Harry must of done a incredible amount of accidental magic to create a massive bolt of lighting that destory the trolls torso in one blast.",said Lily as she was handed a cup of tea from her sister and Hogwarts new mind healer Harley Evan formerly Quinzel. Lily,and Harley was born a faternial triplets set ,but Harley and their sister Lois was kidnapped from the Hospital. Lois was found ,and adopted by General Samuel Lane ,where as Harley was adopted by the Quinzel family of Gotham City. Their mother used everyone of her contacts to try and find them. Her student slash surrogate son Nicholas Fury who was also Harry's second godfather pass the infromation that Harley was in Gotham city to Lily when Harry was five years old,but then Harley was mentally malipulated by the Joker to become her sidekick Harley Quinn. Lily ,and James took Harry to Gotham to try ,and save Harley. It turn out that Harry was the one who actually saved Harley who was out of Arkham asylum for being cure. When Lily went in to the store that Harley just when in to go clothing shopping ,James left Harry in the rental car to go get some coffee. Harry was in the car for about five minutes when Harley busted out the window dragging a red hair woman who turned out to be Harry's other long lost aunt Lois in to the rental car with her pet hyenas. After a chase that lasted about three hours that include a gangster,a GCPD detective,Lily and James, Batman,and the Joker ended with the Joker,and gangster having to be taken to the hospital prison wing to be in full body casts for a couple of months after a powerful dose of accidental magic on Harry's part. James got a new friend in the GCPD detective Harvey Bullock who turned out to be a wizard. Harvey Bullock turned out to be a better friend than the traitorous Peter Pettigrew. James ,and Lily named Harvey Bullock as Harry's four godfather,and is number five on the list of potential guardians if something ever happen to them. Harley was pratically adopted by James' parents Lord Charlus ,and lady Dorea Potter nee Black which help out alot with her recovery from the mental malipulation of the Joker.

"What you said reminds me of something that happen during the War with Grindelwald.",said Dumbledore

"What was the situtation?",asked Harley

"It was a when a group of Grindelwald supporters where using a mesoamerican temple as a base,and one of them destroy a statue of one of the gods during the fight. One of the wizards that I was fighting along sided had a massive magical boost for some reason. It turned out that the wizard was a demigod child of that god which gave him a massive power boost in response. He made a bolt of lighting so large that is completely destoryed a fully grown peruvian vipertooth that they were planing to unleash in a muggle town.",said Professor Dumbledore with a very serious tone that the other members of the staff could tell that he was telling the truth. Before the other members could ask for more details Professor Trelawney began to speak in a deep scratchy voice,"_**The Power that the Dark Lord does not know of has been revealed. The Godkiller unknowningly is hunted the Kinslayer of Olympus. The Godkiller must gather allies to face not only the Kinslayer,but the Dark Lord,the Wolf of Apokolips,and the Mad Titan. The Godkiller shall help the True King of Atlantis reclaim his throne The Godkiller will help reveal that the Gods still exist to both worlds. The Power that the Dark Lord does not know of has been revealed.**_"

After Trelawney was done there was panic caused by what she said/

**Author notes**

**Fancasting**

**Hades is potrayed by Hugo Weaving **

**Rao is potrayed by Patrick Steward**

**Alcepius is potrayed by Freddie Highmore**


End file.
